


Appetite

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, M/M, Other, with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: Prowl walks Jazz back home from a date and gets to see Jazz's sparklings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Praxians have big, big appetites here. Jazz's sparklings are OCs belonging to InMoNochrome, who is very gracious in letting me borrow the tiny sweeties, who are the equivalent of 4 at this time. I wrote this solely myself, but InMoNochrome provided the idea, and we have something in the works regarding a similar concept of Praxians with a big appetite. And Mon, if you read this, we really need to get back to work on that story! :3  
> (Btw, the title I gave this makes me think of something not so pleasant, but it _is_ a happy short ficlet.)

A loud grumble made Jazz's audios twitch. He glanced to the side curiously. Prowl winced and placed his servo lightly over his tanks.

"Prowl?"

"It's nothing." Prowl lowered his servo, though Jazz heard his tanks grind again.

"Doesn't sound like it." Jazz playfully bumped his hip against Prowl's.

Prowl seemed embarrassed for some reason, so Jazz intended to let the matter rest. In fact, it had nearly rested until they arrived at his home when Prowl lightly cleared his throat.

"Well," Prowl paused when Jazz glanced at him, though was encouraged by his smile, "I, and most Praxians, have a large appetite. I had not wanted you to be bothered."

"Bothered?" Jazz grinned. "I have twins, and they eat a lot!"

"Oh. It's why I don't often go out to eat with friends."

Jazz ducked his helm, his spark jumping into his throat with giddiness. "I'll cook for you. I wouldn't mind, really!" He seemed to be starry opticked when he next glanced up at Prowl.

"Won't Sniffer and Nibble mind?"

"Of course not! They love meeting new bots. Or, well, Nibble does. He's more outgoing by a little." Jazz's chest puffed up. He loved talking about his sparklings, and he'd told Prowl right from the start that he had twins. Jazz jogged up to his apartment door, unlocking it and going in quickly. "I'm home, little loves!" he called.

Pedes pattered towards him and Jazz hauled up his twins into his arms, kissing Nibble's little lips happily. Sniffer plonked his helm into Jazz's neck and chirped. Jazz kissed his helm and turned to Prowl, who stood in the doorway.

"C'mon in!" Jazz motioned with his helm since his servos were occupied.

"Jazz?"

"'Sides? How were they?" Jazz turned to the red bot coming around the corner.

"They were little angels, like always. Nibble ate good, Sniffer…"

"Stubborn, was he?" Jazz shook his helm in amusement, "Oh well, he'll eat when he's hungry. Thanks for watching them for me, anyway."

"You're welcome. See ya later!"

"Bye!" Jazz watched him go out the door, squeezing by Prowl who stepped to the side, and shut the door. Everything was quiet for a few minutes as Jazz walked to the kitchen and Prowl followed. Jazz set his sparklings onto the counter and knelt to look at them. First he pressed his audio to Nibble's belly.

"What are you doing?" Prowl stepped closer, wings lifting in confusion.

Jazz pressed his audio to Sniffer's tiny belly. "Their tanks sound different when they're full than when they're not. And Sniffer's is very, very empty." The sparkling chirped. "Whelp, he wasn't hungry."


End file.
